Teen Titans: Demonic Heros
by WhisperScythe
Summary: The world's about to be destroyed, and the only ones that can stop it aren't the kind of 'heroes' you would expect.


AN: I found this story tucked away in a zip file deep inside some document folders. This was started in January of 2009 and I just stopped on chapter three. I have decided to continue this story but I will not edit or rewrite any of the first three chapters. I see them as a testimony to how far I have come in regards to writing stories.

I don't own any of the original characters, settings, or other things that originated in the Teen Titan Universe.

Story Start…

* * *

Chapter I - Winter

Ever since winter had started, Jump City had been the target of several blizzards. Half of the city was without power, and the population had decreased to only a few hundred people, and those that remained were being buried in their homes by all the snow that seemed to never stop falling. The Teen Titans were performing daily rescue missions. The six superheroes were monitoring every area of the city. Every mourning, the first thing the titans would do was scan every section of the city and locate every home that had been buried in snow and still had people inside. Then after grabbing a quick breakfast, they would spend the rest of the day freeing people from their snowed in homes and sending them to Star City, were the weather was less intense. On this particular day, the titans had twenty homes to visit. So far they had stopped at four houses and were heading to the fifth.

"Dude, if this blizzard keeps up, the entire city will end up a block of ice that will take forever to melt," Beast Boy whined. The green shapeshifter was sitting in the back of the T-car looking out of the sunroof at the grey sky, snow was falling heavily all around them.

"C'mon BB," said Cyborg, trying to encourage his best friend, "we have four houses done, only sixteen to go."

Instead of encouraging Beast Boy it only made him more miserable. Sensing Beast Boy's misery, Robin decided to try cheering him up. "Just think about something warm, and then you won't feel that cold." Robin began to think about things that made him feel warm, voicing some of them, "You could think of a nice warm drink, or a warm summer day, or a warm fuzzy blanket…"

"…Or a hug from a really warm alien girlfriend," Cyborg teased. He was remembering the time when he had gone to the kitchen for a late night snack, and found Robin and Starfire sitting in front of the fire table (they had replaced the coffee table with a stone table with a fire pit in its center) their arms were around each other and they appeared to be keeping each other warm.

Robin went red in the face, his normal shallow breathing turned into a pant. Cyborg noticed Robin's vitals (which were being displayed on one of the many display screens on the windows of the car) beginning to show signs of extreme stress. Everyone else noticed the vitals increased beeping and knew what was about to happen, sure enough…

…"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Everyone, except Robin rolled their eyes. Everyone knew that Robin and Starfire had a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, but every time it was brought out in the open Robin would deny it. Even Starfire was used to Robin's denial of their relationship, but it always hurt her when he would openly deny it.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent going to houses, apartments, and even one mobile home that was buried under two feet of snow. Several of the people that they rescued had to be sent to hospitals in other neighboring cities for mild frost bite, hypothermia, and even hunger and dehydration.

After the first seven houses, the Titans had worked out a routine, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven would clear away snow in order to get to the entrance of the house. Then Robin would help evacuate people out of the house, if there were children then Beast Boy and Raven would try to keep the children warm and calm while Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire would help the adults pack some essentials, then the Titans would give the evacuees directions (where to go, who to talk too, etc) and send them to Star City.

Finally, after freeing people from twenty snowed-in homes, the five superheroes returned to the tower. After ditching their cold, wet, and half frozen winter clothes, the Titans sat down to a very quick and very quiet dinner, then rushed to their respective bed for a well deserved rest, leaving Bumble Bee (who left the Titans East to be closer to her boyfriend; Cyborg) to clean up the kitchen and get the other Titans' winter clothes ready for the next day.

* * *

It is boring, sitting here and watching them, but my master always says that watching helps you learn things that you would never learn being seen by, or even talking to the subject of our observation. It's not like I haven't been seen by these people, I lived with them a couple years ago. We were friends, then everything went wrong, I joined forces with their biggest enemy and betrayed their trust and friendship. After realizing that I was in too deep I made a decision, I was offered a choice of power or a choice of friendship, I chose my friends. That decision cost me almost a full year of my life. After being trapped for a full year I decided to forget my past, to forget who I was, and live life as a normal person. After a full year of living this new life **HE** came back into my life. At first I thought he would just give up and leave me alone, I was wrong. I had to force him back out of my life; I chose to hurt him again.

Then, about six months ago, someone else stepped into my life. He shows up at the high school that I was attending, the only place where I could escape. He was tall, thin, and very quiet. He had this dark "aura" about him, almost like he possessed a power that no one else had. It reminded me of one of my former friends, but his aura seemed darker, more dangerous than hers. Anyone could tell that he didn't like the dress code; the boys were required to wear the traditional clothing of blue slacks, white button-up shirts, polished dress shoes, and a tie. He looked like he never herd of this style of dress.

His "uniform" was completely black; black cargo pants that looked a little too big for him, a black shirt that hugged his chest and shoulders, a pair of black leather military-grade boots, and (his most outstanding features) a black trench coat that appeared to be made of some kind of butter-soft material. His skin was pale, almost like a vampire pale. His black hair was short and was slicked back. His eyes were black too, seriously, there was white surrounding black no other colors, it made him look more like a vampire.

Vampire style and looks aside, he seemed like another transfer student that hated the dress code. That is until he started being targeted by all the "bullies", "attention seekers", and "popular people". The first time I noticed something different about him was when Marietta, one of the most popular girls in school, asked him out. Everyone thought that he would do what all the other boys have said they would do if Marietta ever asked them out (which was drop to their knees and thank her, like she just saved them from being killed in the most gruesome way you could think of). Surprisingly, he didn't, he just said, "No." His voice was almost hypnotic, the only time he spoke was when the teachers would call on him to answer a question (none of my classmates could get a sound out of him) so just that simple word captured the attention of everyone within the general vicinity. Every time he spoke every girl listened. The explosion that followed that little word went down as one of the biggest in High School History.

After the "Marietta Disaster," as everyone was calling it, the fighting started. Furious that she had been denied, Marietta decided to use her influence over the male population of the school, to get all the tough athletic guys to try to jump him. Ten guys followed him home after school; all ten were in the hospital the next day with critical injuries and scared out of their wits. He showed up at school looking like he always did, which increased the rumors that he was a vampire.

After a month of mysterious fights, several public rejections, and even a couple public humiliations, people began to leave him alone. The rumor mill was still going strong, every time something big happened around him it either increased everyone's believe that he was a vampire or it lead to people thinking that he was beyond vampire, what ever that is. Then the weirdest thing happened; he came up to me and asked me out! Well he didn't really ask me out on a date, but he did ask me if we could meet at a small café that he went to after school, to study. I couldn't believe that out of all the girls in the school to go out with he chose me. So that Saturday I met him at the café. That was when everything began to change for the better.


End file.
